1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for various construction and roofing articles to prevent them from sliding down or off an inclined or pitched roof of a house or building. The support which is lightweight and easy to handle is made from an elastomeric material such as foam rubber. The support is generally wedge-shaped and can also accommodate a tray on one of its surfaces. The tray can hold construction tools, supplies, etc. The support is especially adapted to restrain roofing shingles or a bundle of roofing shingles from sliding down a pitched roof
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a number of devices which have been used by roofers and construction workers to support various articles on a pitched roof The Riggs'patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,093 discloses an L-shaped device which is particularly adaptable to holding a bundle of roofing shingles on a sloping roof, the device has a bent over section at one end thereof for hooking over the top edge of a lower course of roof shingles previously attached to the roof The Wozney, Jr., patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,720 discloses a non-skid device particularly adaptable for holding shingles on a pitched roof; the device is somewhat L-shaped and has a rubberized or elastomer foam material secured to the underside of its base. The Rihaly patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,642 discloses a shingle holder with a T-shaped structure which lies flat on the surface of a sloping roof and a pair of arms extending perpendicularly from one end thereof; the shingle holder is secured to the roof at the opposite end of the T-shaped structure by one or two nails. The O'Farrell et al patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,187 discloses a device for supporting a paint bucket on an inclined surface such as a roof, the device is wedge shaped and has a cavity in one surface thereof for insertion of a paint bucket therein and the device has a non-slip base plate on another surface thereof wherein the base plate is made from a soft sponge material. The Monaco patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,397 discloses a knockdown platform for use on an inclined roof; the platform which is collapsible can be adjusted to provide a flat table top to support painting or roofing materials, etc.